kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Leah Remini
| birthplace = Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actress, model | years_active = 1989-present | character = Carrie Heffernan | series = King of Queens | episodes = All during series, from Seasons 1-9 |birth_place = Brooklyn, New York City, New York}} Leah Marie Remini (born June 15, 1970) is the actress who played Carrie Heffernan on the King of Queens. She also played the part of high school student Stacey Carosi on CBS's Saturday morning series Saved by the Bell. Early life Leah was born in Bensonhurst section of Brooklyn, New York, the daughter of Vicki Marshall, a private school teacher, and George Remini, who owned an asbestos removal company.Leah Remini Biography (1970-) at Filmreference.com, accessed 2009-06-15. Her mother is of an Austrian-Jewish background and her father was Sicilian.Leah Remini (TV and film actress) at Parade Magazine, October 26, 2003, accessed 2009-06-15. When Remini was 14, she left school and worked as a hostess at a restaurant while auditioning for acting jobs.[http://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20127813,00.html Tough Love, by Michael A. Lipton for People magazine, Vol. 51, issue #11, March 29, 1999.] Television career One of Leah's early television roles was on Who's The Boss as Charlie Briscoe, which led to a spin-off series entitled Living Dolls where Remini starred with Halle Berry. The show lasted twelve episodes in 1989. Remini also starred on Saved by the Bell, where she played Stacey Carosi. She then appeared in two short-lived series, First Time Out and Fired Up. In 1994, Remini auditioned for the role of Monica Geller in "Friends" but the role went to Courteney Cox; however, she did appear in the 1995 episode The One with the Birth. In 1998, Remini landed the role of Carrie Heffernan on the CBS sitcom The King of Queens. During her time on the show, she had a supporting role in the comedy film Old School (2003). Remini also starred in her own reality show which aired on VH1. The King of Queens ran for nine seasons, from September 21, 1998 to May 14, 2007. Since The King of Queens ended, Remini has starred in nine-episode webisodes of In the Motherhood, along with Chelsea Handler and Jenny McCarthy. She has made two guest appearance on Chelsea Lately. On December 15, 2009, Remini appeared as Carrie Heffernan on Lopez Tonight with George Lopez as Doug Heffernan in an episode reuniting the cast of the George Lopez sitcom.‘In the Motherhood’: Thanks, but no thanks, for your ideas, mommies! ew.com article, by Rice Lynette, March 25, 2009, accessed 2009-07-21. In fall of 2011, Leah Remini signed a talent deal with ABC-TV. Leah Remini Signs Talent Deal With ABC, by Nellie Andreeva for Deadline.com, November 2011, accessed 2012-01-17. Remini and Holly Robinson Peete both appeared on The Young and the Restless on July 28, 2011.SoapOperaDigest. Comings & Goings; pg. 12. August 2, 2011 issue. In October 2011, it was announced that Remini signed a talent development deal at ABC and ABC Studios, which requires the network and the studio to develop a comedy project for Remini to star in and produce.Leah Remini signs talent deal with ABC, Deadline.com article, November 2011.. In March 2012, it was announced that Remini will star in the ABC comedy Family Tools, a remake of the UK comedy series White Van Man.[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/leah-remini-the-talk-abc-comedy-pilot-296449 Leah Remini of "The Talk" signs ABC Comedy Pilot, by Lesley Goldberg for The Hollywood Reporter.] She is currently involved in and hosting the Emmy Award–winning documentary series Leah Remini: Scientology and the Aftermath. Since May 2017, Remini has also starred in the 2016 television sitcom Kevin Can Wait as Vanessa Cellucci, alongside Kevin James, her former co-star on The King of Queens, which was later cancelled after two seasons. Gallery References Category:Actors